Vows
by SonofaBacchae
Summary: Highly AU—What if Jolinar and Sam stuck together? What if season one people got thrust into the future? What if a lot of other things happened between then… Sam/Jan angst (not Heroes related)—Jan/Dan, Sam/Teal'c (if you squint)
1. Radioactive

**Guess who should be studying for finals… this girl. Sorry I have delayed in writing anything more, but hopefully break will coincide with the muses' desires. I haven't abandoned my story 'A Better Love'; this nugget just refused to be banished and it always disappoints me the lack of Sam/Jan fics out there. Also, there is a running theme to a lot of my work: how would the past react to the future.**

**Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and Stargate Atlantis belong to SciFi, Gekko Film Corp, et al. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Content Warning: This is femslash, if it's illegal where you live or not your deal—don't read it. This is stargate there will be violence and it may get graphic. And what's the military without the cussing.**

**Bold text **– Symbiote speaking

_Italic text _– Symbiote—host communication

"Sir, it appears to be releasing a low level radiation, nothing dangerous though," Captain Carter looked at General Hammond from the glowing orb.

"I thought it was inert Captain."

"It was sir," before I touched it and burnt the hell out of my hand, she completed mentally. Janet was wrapping said hand as they spoke. Colonel O'Neill was watching (read hovering over) Daniel carefully as he translated the markings of the orb with his finger a hairsbreadth from the surface.

"It looks similar to one of the language's from Ernest Little's planet."

"And what does it say Dr. Jackson," prompted Hammond.

He pushed his glasses up his nose in a sheepish gesture. "Um, well I don't know yet. It looks similar, but it's not the same and even then I only have some of the language translated."

Sam went to retrieve her coffee just as Daniel's finger made contact with one of the sigils. Dr Frasier, Col O'Neill and Dr Jackson were bathed in a red light surrounding the orb; Capt Carter and Gen Hammond were just outside its radius. The three bodies collapsed unconscious moments later.

#####

Janet woke up with her head on her desk. Blinking back her headache she saw Daniel doing the same on her office couch. The next thing she recognized were loud protests that sounded like Col O'Neill coming from the infirmary. They proceeded to the source and found a loudly complaining Jack O'Neill, with stars on his epaulets. She snuck a peak at her own and saw shiny eagles. Then she took a good look at Daniel; he had shorter hair, no glasses and had bulked up quite a bit. He was actually really hot. A doctor she didn't recognize stepped away from the Airman she had been questioning, distracting Janet from that train of thought.

"Ah Dr Frasier, it seems Gen O'Neill fell unconscious for a couple of minutes while walking through the halls."

"Add two more to your list, so did Dr Jackson and myself… I'm sorry, but who are you?" enquired Janet.

"I'm Dr Lam, the woman you have been training to take over the infirmary so you could take the post on the Phoenix. You don't remember?"

"The phoenix? No, Last I remember we were all in Captain Carter's lab looking at this orb…"

Dr Lam interrupted, "Did you just say Captain Carter?" Janet nodded her confirmation. "What's the date, Dr Frasier?"

"June 14 1998."

"Try 2011."

Dr Jackson's eyebrows went sky high, "Are you saying that we travelled through time?"

"I suspect so, yes. It definitely wouldn't be the first time." They were quickly ushered to the isolation cells and brought out separately for a battery of tests to confirm. Janet was blankly staring at her hands contemplating her brief tenure as CMO for the SGC when she noticed the ring on her left hand, a wedding ring. The inside held an inscription 'Kre'tal mavac tar'nac', it sounded like gould. Strange. The squeak of the door broke her reverie; an Airman led her out to the infirmary with the others.

**Just a quick intro hopefully you like it so far. I promise it gets more interesting **

**Kre'tal mavac tar'nac' – 'My beloved is my reason to return'**


	2. No Rest For The Wicked

**Sam/Jolinar's perspective.**

**Bold text – **Symbiote speech

_Italic text_ – Symbiote-host communication

Sam sat at the airport terminal waiting rather impatiently. Her fingers were tapping out an inconsistent rhythm that only she could hear, an annoying habit she had picked up from General O'Neill.

_J: Sam, where is E13?_

_S: What?_

_J: Look E9, E10, E11, E12, E14 … no E13._

_S: Uh, huh. Maybe they missed it?_

_J: How do you miss a gate?_

_S: I don't know; bad handwriting on the blueprints or something._

_J: And no one decided to fix it?_

_S: Guess not._

_J: Well that's stupid._

_S: You need to stop hanging out with Cassie._

_J: Do not._

_S: Do to._

_J: Then so do you._

_S: Do not._

_J: Do to._

_S/J: We need to stop hanging out with Gen O'Neill/ O'Neill. _

There musings were cut off by the boarding call. Jolinar settled into the window seat and peered out at the man loading the baggage trying to ignore Sam's pleas.

_S: Just let me ask him. Or you go ask him…. It's a much better view from the cockpit. Come on _

_it won't hurt to ask._

_J: Samantha, they are quite proficient in piloting the 737. They are in no need of your assistance._

_S: But, I wanna fly._

_J: You do fly, you know that pretty X-304 we have._

_S: Yeah, but that's different._

Their butt buzzed. Jolinar pulled out their cell flashing a new text message from Dr Lam. – Come to base when you land. There has been an incident. Not life threatening.—She shut off the phone with an uneasy sight, so much for a relaxing week of RnR with their wife.

#####

Sam stepped into the elevator smiling at Teal'c. "Teal'c" she greeted.

"Colonel Carter."

She leant against the side wall, facing him, while he stood ramrod straight looking at the door. "What did'ja hear?"

"I have not been apprised of the situation."

They rode down and walked to the briefing room in silence. They took their seats as Gen Landry sat and looked at him expectantly. He heaved a sigh and flipped open the file before him. "At 1100 hours three people checked into the infirmary claiming to be from the past, 1998 exactly. They appear to be themselves. Dr Lam ran her checks and they seem to be who they say they are but from this time. Captain Haley thinks their minds were transported."

"Could they be suffering some form of amnesia sir?"

" There is no sign of brain damage and General O'Neill's scans match scans from prior to the Tok'ra Kanaan's, um…, implantation."

"O'Neill is one of the affected?"

"Yes General O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier are all claiming to be from the past."

"Sir, where are they now? If they are from the past we need to limit their exposure to information about the present; it could damage the timeline."

"Captain Haley made the same recommendation. They are currently in isolation cells 9-11. I have made a decision you aren't going to be happy with though, Colonel, but remember this is for the sake of the time line's integrity and should be a short term situation. Also, I already have the President's support on this…" Dread curled in the pit of both Sam and Teal'c's stomachs. "You are not to inform our guests of your marriage to Dr Frasier."

Teal'c looked pensive (to Col Carter, and like standard Teal'c to Gen Landry) but Sam was livid. Her head dipped and Jolinar started a staring match with Landry. He lost. Teal'c's jaw started to twitch and her deep voice reverberated from behind clenched teeth. "**While Samantha and I appreciate the reasons behind your decision and logically understand it, we must protest.**"

"I know this cuts into your vacation time, but…"

Jolinar cut him off, " **This is not about our vacation time**," she roared.

_S: Jol, calm down. Shouting won't get us anywhere._

At a more reasonable tone she continued, "**This is not about our vacation time, although after two years in the Pegasus galaxy, commanding the Phoenix without a chance to see our wife for more than a couple hours at a time… But that's not the point, the point is that we will not lie about our marriage. That is unacceptable and I don't know if we could return treating her as just a friend. She is our tar'nac'.**" Teal'c moved his boot so that it was touching Samantha's in a silent gesture of support.

"I am sorry, but my decision stands." General Landry left and the other two remained seated. No words were exchanged between them, just a holding of each other's gaze for a long moment. But then again they didn't need words; they rarely did since their 'adventure' as O'Neill referred to it. With a nod they rose and made their way to the infirmary isolation room.

**tar'nac' – beloved / life mate**

**Is this style of writing dialogue better or should I go back to more paragraph style?**

**I have a tendency of writing whatever story I am thinking of in whatever notebook I have on hand and just found this one while 'studying'. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
